deca_enterprisesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pending Creations
Introduction This is a list of [[Cloud Nine]] exclusives. The Sky People '''The Sky People''' is an MMO Space Simulator game developed by [[Evil Genius Productions]]. It takes place in the distant future where the [[Wikipedia:Outer Space Treaty|Outer Space Treaty]] is being violated by a world coalition known as the [[Cloud Imperium]], who have claimed a large celestial cluster known as the Verge. The game is about entering a lawless world and depending on moral agreements between unpredictable citizens of the Verge and building a society without a base to build upon. The Cloud Imperium's name is a nod to building an empire on thin air, also a nod to castles in the air. There are a millions of planets to explore, all with unique applications like climates, gravity, wildlife or lore. Players have the chance to explore uncharted territories and claim, calling down settlement forces to create outposts. After an outpost is created, the planet becomes available in the Cloud Imperium archives, meaning all players can travel to it. However due to the nature of the game, splinter factions are formed within the Cloud Imperium and a clan wars ensues. Wars are fought multilayered, with an economic resource management aspect to fuel supplies and income for the clan and a warfare aspect that includes air dominance and ground skirmishes to forcefully claim territories. Players can also become outlaws, mercenaries or lone traders. Beyond Human '''Beyond Human '''is an open world survival game developed by Beatnik Entertainment. It takes place in the near future where a contagious virus nearly wiped out the human population and mutated certain string people into predatorial animals. The game is about keeping the world running, even though it seems like it's a waste. Players need to manage and scavenge resources, while investigating the world and staying alive against other aggressive survivors. The Radicals '''The Radicals '''is an open world action game developed by Wildcard Design. It takes place in an alternate version of our world where humanity is divided in 2 distinct races: One powerful race of superhumans with unique abilities, who are segregated to hide their powers, and one crafty race of powerless humans, trying to keep control by oppressing all the Radicals before they can do any harm. The game is a reflection of Romanticism versus Enlightenmenthttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RomanticismVersusEnlightenment, with the posthuman "Radicals" symbolising romanticism and the resourceful "Naturals" symbolising Enlightment. The ideologies in these movements reflect characters, as the main Natural villain is out to create pure equality for everyone. The other term for this is Dionysian Versus Apollonian. PROJECTS '''Projects''', stylized as '''PROJECTS''', is a multiplayer online battle arena game developed by Ikonix Game Labs. Set in a dystopian future, PROJECT is the perfect fusion of one’s supernatural essence with advanced weaponry and body augmentation. This linking of technology and energy allows extraordinary hosts to channel their essence into physical manifestations and, in rare cases, transcend the corporeal plane. Only subjects possessing extremely focused inner essence and exceptional physical attributes can unlock the true power of PROJECT. In order to become PROJECT you have to surrender your humanity. The technology takes over your soul. Hunt 2 '''Hunt 2 '''is an assymetrical multiplayer game developed by [[Karmatic Studios]]. It expands on the gameplay of the original Hunt, with more classes and weapons, as well as new shapeshifting abilities. The story is set decades after the events of the first game, with humanity having found a way to use the Arcane Spirits themselve to create infinite energy sources and the Warlocks having backed down. Hunt 2''' '''will also feature a singleplayer mode for the first time, as well as a story mode in multiplayer. Mecha Strikers '''Mecha Strikers '''is an arcade sports game developed by Korean company [[Phanyx]]. It features 7 versus 7 football with robotic players, lead by a Captain representing on of 9 available elements. It has an extensive singleplayer tournament roster and campaign, as well as cutscenes in between matches to deliver story. It also has a deep focus on eSports multiplayer, offering possibilities to host tournaments online and also a dedicated captains-only mode. Necrorealm '''Necrorealm '''is an 8-bit roguelike metroidvania game. The player takes control of the Punished, a criminal that is sentenced to search the Necrorealm and see if he can return alive. The Necrorealm is a dark and uncharted burough beneath the Capital. Soulbound '''Soulbound '''is an open world action role-playing game. Set in an alternate world where Dragons were real and are soulbound with a human for the rest of their lifes. Now in the modern age, a youngster bound with the Dragon prince goes on a search for artifacts to stop a dude trying to control the Leviathans. Rise Shadow Warriors Second Civil War Erewhon '''Erewhon '''is an Open World Exploration and Role-Playing Game developed by [[Critical Damage Studios]] and powered by the Evil Genius-Developed [[Aleph Engine]]. Set in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, a mass of robots are unleashed into the wild without a goal. Rather, they find out there are other robots in the wasteland. The game is based upon feudal societies, like Japan, Scandinavia and Germanic. The game is a community scavenger hunt and has complex mission design and raids. Neo Gaiden '''Neo Gaiden''' is a third-person hack and slash game developed by [[Fake Fight Entertainment]]. It utilizes cell-shaded manga-like aesthetics and takes place in a Dystopian Japanese City where violent street tugs known as Artists are fighting for dominance. Combat *'''Dash '''= Dash in a target direction **'''Phase-''' = After dashing, attacking an enemy dashes to them for bonus damage. **'''Long- '''= Increased dash range. **'''Multi- '''= 2 quick dash stacks. *'''Winder '''= Throwable device that deals damage. **'''Re- '''= After a delay, returns to character. **'''Bouncing- '''= If it hits an enemy, bounces to nearby enemies. **'''Icey- '''= Slows enemies hit. *'''Turning Back '''= Return to previous position. **'''-Far- '''= Increases amount of time back. **'''Climactic- '''= Explosion at the return location. **'''Restoring- '''= Restores health lost. No More Heroes '''No More Heroes '''is a satirical first-person shooter role-playing game developed by [[Ikonix Game Labs]]. It is based of the Last Man Standing series, displaying a satirical and critical overview of superhero-culture, american centrism and video game tropes. References